


At The Dentist

by MrsnMrsAird



Series: Datebook [series of minifics] [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsnMrsAird/pseuds/MrsnMrsAird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese is under heavy sedatives and her blabbering amuses Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> A simple mini fic that i really wanted to write. Happy Valentine's Day guys!!

Carol sat waiting for Therese to wake up so both of them could leave the dentists office. Her sweet tooth got the better of her, Carol had said I told you so when she made the appointment in morning when Therese walked into the kitchen in near tears trying to find some ice to numb the pain and now she lay on the dental chair knocked out on heavy sedatives. Carol read whatever boring magazine they had on the stand, she would much rather respond to business emails than read another article about how to look exactly like an actress who doesn’t even look like that herself. Therese starts to stir in her seat, moving her head slightly but not opening her eyes. Carol doesn’t notice until she hears slight whimpers and sobs coming from her, Therese was crying. Carol quickly kept the magazine away and went to Therese. She sat beside her, putting one hand on her head, caressing her hair and the other held on to her hand. 

“Doctor, I can’t believe it” Therese started to blabber through the cotton in her mouth. Carol was so confused as to why Therese thought she was a 49 year old man who she met every 6 months or so.

“How is she so pretty? I can’t believe it”. She was even more confused as to whom Therese was talking about and why she was crying about it.

“Shhh.. just go to sleep” Carol spoke softly, stroking her hair. Hopefully now she would realise it wasn’t the dentist who sat beside her.

“But doc, have you seen her? She is unreal. With her blonde hair and blue eyes. And she is so tall. God and she has these thighs and her butt-” Therese spoke between sobs. 

“Therese!” Carol was shocked but at the same time entirely too amused. Therese was talking about her about how beautiful she was and crying. Carol blushed a bright red and held her head down. She was so flustered she couldn’t speak. 

Therese finished crying but still didn’t open her eyes. She shifted in her seat and then started to look into her pockets for something. It was comical seeing her trying to first locate her legs as if they possibly weren’t there and then dramatically rummage in her pockets for whatever she was looking for. She held on to a five dollar bill and thrust her hand forward. 

“Doc, I’ll give you 5 bucks if you help me out. She is here right now, in your office. Can you please ask her if she’d like to get some coffee with me?? Please! I am too afraid to do it myself.”

Carol held her face in her hand; she was smiling ear to ear because of this idiot who dreamt of her even under sedation. She took the 5 dollars from Therese’s hand and put it in her purse.

“And what would you do if she said yes?” Carol decided to play along. 

“I’d take her to my favourite shop and id get her flowers but I might need those 5 dollars for that” Therese now had the most intense frown on her swollen face, as if she was genuinely trying to figure out how she would take her out for coffee and get her flowers without her 5 dollars. 

Carol shook her head and laughed to herself. She kissed the top of Therese’s head, which startled her. She now opened her eyes and gazed at Carol in awe. Her mouth hung open and she quickly sat up, shuffling to make herself presentable. She was about to say something but before she could, the dentist came back in with their paper work and complementary toothbrush.

When they made their way to the car, Therese sat in the car with her head looking down, still very much under the effect of sedatives. Before Carol started the car she finally spoke up. 

“I gave the doctor my five dollars so I can’t buy you coffee today. I’m sorry.” Therese spoke as if she was about to cry again.

Carol looked at her with wide eyes and a smile starting on her lips. 

“Don’t be mad! I just made a mistake, I’m sorry.” Tears started to pool in her eyes again before Carol took her face in her hands and kissed her. Therese turned red, her mouth hung open in a ‘O’ as she looked at Carol completely in shock of what just happened. 

“Therese, we are married for Christ’s sake. You don’t need to take me out to coffee, darling” Carol laughed as Therese’s face turned from shock to absolute wonder. Therese was so delighted to know that piece of information. 

The rest of the car ride Therese couldn’t stop saying wow at regular intervals of times before she fell asleep again. Carol wished she had recorded the entirety of this daze Therese was in to show to her what a bumbling fool she becomes under sedation after she woke up. She looked over to Therese sleeping, slightly drooling on the window and looking like a chipmunk. She loved this bumbling fool too much to fathom it.


End file.
